


Yule

by pocketsizeddemon



Series: Sabbats Series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: It's the longest night of the year and you can't wait to spend it with your boyfriend Bang Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Sabbats Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a second part to Beltane since... well since I wrote Beltane. So with Yule coming tomorrow, I wrote this baby! Happy Yule my darlings and Happy Holidays in general~

It was well into winter already. You could see it in the nights that were getting longer and the brightly decorated shop windows. But most importantly you could feel it was getting colder, it was finally “hoodie season” as your boyfriend would say. The boyfriend who was lately way too busy. 

Chris and his group were currently promoting their new album and you’d be lucky if you got to see him a few hours a week, but really you couldn’t blame him. You knew all too well how time-consuming and exhausting his job was, and also how much he loved doing it, you just missed him terribly. But hopefully tonight, the longest night of the year, this would change. You wouldn’t really call it a date or anything but he had promised to you, since he’d have the weekend off that you could watch movies and spend time together. 

He arrived late in the evening. As it seemed appropriate for the occasion and the terribly cold weather you had lit up the fireplace a few hours ago and the house was cozily warm. He found you sitting on the couch with a notebook in your hand, a warm cup of tea, wearing one of his hoodies that looked adorably oversized on you and barely covered your bare thighs. He smiled softly as he took of his coat and put his backpack away on the counter and quietly sat next to, trying to not distract you from your task.

“What’d you got there baby?” he asked and giggled as you let out a tiny scream. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in, I was doing something.” you answered, laughing along as you placed your notes on the coffee table and gave him a big hug. Oh how you missed his hugs. They made you feel so warm and fuzzy… They felt like home. 

“Just writing down a presents’ list. I want to make sure I didn’t forget anyone.” You answered while nuzzling closer to him, leaving a tiny kiss on his cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too” he answered as he softly held your face and kissed you. “And I must say, coming home to you wearing my hoodie…that’s the best way to welcome me. You look so cute.” You blushed ever the slightest and playfully pushed him away. “Any presents left to buy?” he questioned, checking out your mostly checked list. 

“Nope everything’s all set. I just need to finish the last few cards and I can ship them all out on Monday… which is technically on time but not really.” You giggled. “Gift-giving is a Yule tradition after all, so I should be done by today.”

“Yule?” Chris scrunched his nose. “Isn’t that the winter solstice?”

You nodded. “Yes! And it’s actually were many Christmas traditions come from. The Yule Log, the tree, even the gifts are all much older than <>. Oh! Speaking of which!” you beamed and hopped up, giving him a peak of the lovely white lace panties that you were wearing underneath his hoodie in the progress. You ran to your bedroom carrying a bag decorated with a big bow and gave it to him. His joy could not be hidden when he carefully unwrapped camera you had bought for him, smiling fondly as he remembered that he had told you how he was really starting to get into photography lately. He hugged you tightly, thanking you and already thinking of all the pictures he could take.

“So,” he asked after a few minutes “what are the plans for today babygirl?” 

“Hmm… I don’t know. You came straight from practice so we can just watch movies and cuddle if you want.” You said with a shrug. Honestly as long you got to cuddle him you were perfectly fine with anything. He bit his lip in thought.

“You know what would get this on a whole other level of coziness?” he said, looking way too serious for the casualty of the matter at hand. “Let’s build a pillow fort!” You couldn’t help but laugh at his cute expression and beaming smile though you were certain yours was just the same. His idea was indeed really nice.

Getting down to what wouldn’t really count as work, but more as a playful treasure hunt, you gathered chairs, sheets, blankets and all kinds of pillows to build the perfect fort. It took you the rest of the evening to make but it was all worth it, you thought to yourself as you added one last detail : a leftover string of fairy lights, from decorating the other day, which made it all the more cozy. As he was setting up your laptop, you quickly sneaked into the kitchen to make two hot cocoas for both of you.

You snuggled into the warm and cozy fort, sipping your warm drinks and enjoying your movie and most of all each other’s companies. It wasn’t long until you were laughing along with How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Halfway through you were only partially paying attention as Chris had gotten busy leaving sweet kisses all over your face between your guys’ giggles. By the end of the movie he was comfortably nuzzled on your shoulder, leaving small kisses on your jaw and neck while you played with his soft fluffy hair, letting out small content hums. 

As soon as the credits rolled he lazily shuffled to your laptop, closed it and pushed it on the nearest chair. You laid comfortably between the pillows, making grabby hands for him to come back, with your cute sweater paws. And return he did, wriggling over you, supporting himself so that he wouldn’t fall on top of you. He stared at your warm smile under the soft lighting of the fire and fairylights, his eyes so full love. 

“Help me! I’m feeling!” he comically quoted the movie, dipping down to kiss your lips. You gently pulled him down for a second… and then a third and fourth, each kiss deeper and more heated than the last. He traced your bottom lip with his tongue, wordlessly asking for permission to take this further and you complied, weaving your fingers into his hair. Warm fingers were soon pressing into your thighs, sneaking their way under your shirt to feel more of you.

He was headed lower, peppering open mouthed kisses all over your neck and shoulder, softly biting your clavicle as he was desperately trying to expose more skin. Raising the hem of the hoodie just a little higher, he moved towards your chest were he could continue his sweet teasing, leaving you breathless. You squirmed as his warm lips ghosted over your sensitive nipples and your hips bucked when he sucked one of them in his mouth. And still he continued, with small loving kisses on your tummy and a tantalizing nibble on your hipbone.

Completely ignoring the place you wanted him most, he turned to your thighs, getting comfortable between your legs and taking his sweet time kissing your inner thighs, playfully biting and sucking small hickeys on them, both a warning for what would come next and a reminder for the following days. A chill ran through your spine as he reached the edge of your panties and a whimper that you hadn’t realize you were holding escaped your lips. The light of the fire made his eyes look like honey as he gazed up to you through his eyelashes, teasingly kissing your lower lips through the lace garment and smirking a devilish smirk when he heard you moan. Like a silent plea, one of your hands was grabbing at his shoulder, pulling on his hoodie, almost begging him to take it off. 

As much as wanted to keep on teasing you, tonight was the first time he had you all to himself in a while and he didn’t plan on spending all of it like this. He did quick work with taking off his own hoodie and pants, and then slowly removed your panties before he lied down between your legs. Your fingers were in his hair as his hot breath hit your bare pussy. His tongue touched you next as he took him time to warm you up, moaning as if you were the sweetest caramel he had ever tasted. 

You almost had forgotten how skillful his tongue was, slow long strokes exploring your folds, softly flicking and sucking on your clit then licking again. He was truly taking his time with you, instead of rushing to make up for the weeks he hadn’t touched you, he was going slowly yet in an overwhelmingly passionate rhythm that was making you moan and whimper, matching the movements of your hips with his tongue’s. And oh did he love hearing your sounds. It was a truly rare occasion to have you so open, exposed and unapologetically vocal and all for him.

“C-Chris, please. I need more please~” You groaned out in exasperation. And he was happy to comply, stopping his ministrations with a last teasing lick and sitting up. He was almost sad to discard the last piece of clothing off of you, his hoodie, and then took of his boxers, freeing his hard cock. With small kisses he made his way up to your lips again, giving you a much rougher kiss while grinding his erection on your wet folds.

You sighed, as he teased your entrance, wrapping your legs around his waist, urging him to move. The drop of his jaw was barely registered when he filled you up, as your hands reached for his shoulders, moaning out at the sudden stretch. He started a slow pace and shallow thrusts, wanting to give you some time to get used to his size and mostly just enjoying being so close to you. 

With breathless whispers of I-love-yous he kept going slow and steady, switching between kissing your lips and softly nibbling on your neck. You were overwhelmed by how gentle and loving yet passionate he was, truly seizing your first time alone in a long time. This wasn’t a simple quick fuck, hidden away and trying to stay quiet. He was sweetly making love to you, pouring out his feelings in every single move of his hips and each tiny kiss on your skin. 

Just like his thrusts started growing faster and deeper, so did your moans grew louder. Your nails were scratching on his sculpted back, making him hiss and riling him up to go harder. He could feel you tighten around his cock in return and low groans left his throat. You were matching him beat for beat, pushing back against him as you felt your orgasm approach, pleading him to go just a little faster, you were almost there.

Knowing his own high was approaching just as fast, feeling that tightening knot in his abdomen, he picked up the pace. In an instant your noises filled the little room, your back arching off of the soft futon on the floor, squirming around his cock. Feeling your convulsing walls was more than Chris could take and with a few more thrusts he was cumming deep inside of you. 

You ended up falling asleep in the fort, all warm and cozy, comfortably cuddled up together, way too lazy and fucked out to even consider moving to the bed. The morning sun woke you up as it shone through your balcony door and over one of the blankets that have fallen overnight. You turned around in Chris’ embrace, who had somehow ended up spooning you in his sleep, finding him still fast asleep. His arms instinctively hugged you a little tighter, a gesture that only made the warm feeling inside you grow. 

The thought to wriggle away from your cuddly boyfriend’s hug and warm blankets into the cold room seemed insane and so you stayed there, counting Chris’ light freckles. You probably cooed a little too loud at an exceptionally cute constellation on his cheeks because he sleepily opened his eyes. As soon as he realized that he was holding you instead of his usual pillow he stirred, memories from last night flooding in making his smile mirror yours. 

“Good morning babygirl.” He said, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Good morning baby.” You answered stretching as you got up. “I’m going to go wash up and get started with breakfast.” you told him with a kiss before making your way to the bathroom.

He joined you in the kitchen a little later, as you had just started making coffee. Still slow from sleep and his hair adorably fluffy, he walked behind you giving you a bag hug and resting his head on your shoulder. He seemed to get a little more awake as his backpack caught his eye, left on the counter from last night. Opening it quietly as he was fumbling around with the compartments, while you grabbed a few muffins from the box you had bought the other day and set them on the table along with the coffee cup. He followed you, holding a tiny box.

“I was going to give it to you as an early Christmas present yesterday, but we got a little carried away yesterday.” He giggled as he opened the box for you, revealing a delicate silver moon necklace. “For you,” he continued “my moon in the darkest nights.” He told you as he fastened the accessory in the back of your neck. “I love you, babygirl.”

“I love you too, Chris.” You said with a soft blush blooming on your cheeks as you pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
